Only Everything
by ice.b.queen
Summary: Un Elegido adicto a las emociones. Una Auror que odia sentir. Nunca se hubiese dicho que Harry y Chelsea estaban hechos el uno para el otro, o eso creía Chelsea. Cuando Harry desaparece en batalla, las cosas cambian. Nada le es suficiente ¡Maldito Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**Only Everything**

**Disclaimer **(siento haberme olvidado cuando lo subí la primera vez): J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todo, salvo de la trama de este fic y de algunos personajes.

**Introducción: **

El que la guerra contra Voldemort aún no hubiese terminado tenía a la comunidad muggle tan preocupada como a la comunidad mágica.

Hacía ya cuatro años desde el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y uno desde la desaparición de Harry Potter.

Nadie sabía que pasaba, los medios estaban tan ocupados omitiendo información por órdenes gubernamentales, que las noticias ya habían perdido el hilo hacía bastante.

Sólo algunos pocos, los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, tenían total conciencia de los hechos. O por lo menos, de la mayoría de ellos.

Las dos guerras y los dieciséis años de combate habían minado las filas del Ministerio de Magia, así como también las de la Orden. Y la esperanza parecía haberse perdido en el olvido, junto a los rostros de las miles de víctimas que cimentaban el tenebroso imperio de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

**Capítulo 1:**

03:13 AM.

Sábado 31 de julio.

Inglaterra, Londres mágico.

Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido.

El lugar lucía tan abarrotado como siempre, a pesar de estar a oscuras. En los destartalados cubículos las fotografías se movían de un lado para el otro y los puntos rojos en los mapas brillaban marcando la presunta posición de varios grupos mortífagos.

La solitaria luz de una lamparita iluminaba el único cubículo ocupado a esas peculiares horas de la madrugada. En él, una muchacha de apenas veinte años trabajaba afanosamente.

"Demonios"- se le escuchó murmurar mientras tachaba algo en el pergamino en el cual escribía y volvía a retomar la oración.

Después de unos minutos, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la máquina expendedora de café, ubicada al otro lado del pasillo, evitando estratégicamente mirar hacia los cuatro cubículos cerrados que le seguían al suyo, los cuales tenían las puertas de color negro y un fénix estampado en el centro.

Esos cubículos habían pertenecido a los mejores Aurors de ese tiempo: Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter. Todos desaparecidos misteriosamente un año antes.

Sus mejores amigos, bueno, Potter era su oponente favorito. Suspiró al recordar las continuas peleas con el moreno ojiverde, estuvieran o no en medio de una misión.

Desde la desaparición del Elegido trabajaba sola, negándose a contar con otra pareja, a sabiendas de que ningún otro Auror podría superarlo. Además, siempre había trabajado sola, estaba en su naturaleza.

Chelsea recargó la cabeza contra la máquina y pestañó varias veces para ahuyentar al sueño. Rayos, ¿por qué siempre sentía sueño mientras trabajaba y no cuando podía echarse en una cómoda cama?

Bueno, por algo le llamaban insomnio, ¿no?

Se terminó el café de un trago, sonriendo al sentir como el oscuro líquido la revivía. Fantástico, ahora a volver a trabajar.

Ya tendría tiempo para irse a la cama después, aunque ese era un mero formalismo para ella. Si no se equivocaba, hacía ya dos malditos días que no pegaba un ojo.

"¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!"- rezongó volviendo a su cubículo e internándose de nuevo en sus informes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

06:24 AM

Sábado 31 de julio.

Inglaterra, Londres.

Grosvenor Square, Mayfair.

Con un gran bostezo, Chelsea abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor. Necesitaba una taza de café urgentemente, de preferencia un expreso doble con mucha azúcar.

Entró al lujoso comedor y se dejó caer en una silla de la cabecera, donde tenía un suculento desayuno servido. Hizo a un lado El Profeta y tomó una carpeta morada, mientras un elfo doméstico le servía una gran taza de café.

"Gracias, M. A ver qué tenemos hoy..."- bebió ausente el revitalizante brebaje mientras hojeaba el documento.

El elfo doméstico se sentó en la silla a su lado y untó una tostada con mantequilla de maní. El sonido del timbre lo detuvo cuando se llevaba el aperitivo a la boca.

"Ya regreso, ama"- hizo una reverencia y bajó al primer piso, para así abrir la puerta principal.

Chelsea continuaba sumergida en los documentos, dando cuenta del estupendo desayuno, sin saber realmente qué ingería.

"Ama"- el elfo doméstico volvió a entrar- El señor Remus Lupin, la señora Nimphadora Lupin y la profesora Minerva McGonagall, solicitan verla.

Después de firmar un documento, Chelsea asintió pensativa.

"Hazlos pasar, gracias, M. No olvides tu tostada".

"Con permiso, ama"- tomó su plato y salió de nuevo.

Chelsea tomó otra carpeta, esta vez verde y con el logo de San Mungo enfrente.

Unos segundos más tarde, los tres miembros de la Orden del Fénix ingresaron al comedor y tomaron asiento mientras saludaban a la Auror, quien continuaba leyendo mientras desayunaba.

Después de aguardar por cinco minutos a que la muchacha se desocupara, McGonagall carraspeó. Esta acción hizo que Chelsea clavara sus ojos celestes en ella.

"Sírvanse lo que quieran, por favor"- hizo aparecer la vajilla y volvió a lo suyo.

Sus visitantes se miraron atónitos y la obedecieron, más por ocuparse en algo que por tener apetito.

Pasada media hora, la joven seguía leyendo carpetas, haciendo que la poca paciencia que les quedaba a sus visitantes se terminase de golpe.

McGonagall carraspeó de nueva cuenta, pero Chelsea siquiera la miró antes de decir tranquilamente algo que casi los hace caer de sus sillas:

"La escucho, profesora. Pensé que no tenía nada que decirme, pues no ha hablado desde que llegó. Es más, ninguno de ustedes ha dicho ni pío".

"Señorita Vaughan, necesitamos su permiso para sacar información sobre Zacharías MacSinead de..."

"MacSinead murió anoche. Dígame la verdadera razón de su visita, de inmediato".

El trío se miró entre sí y Lupin tomó la palabra.

"Queremos saber si Harry le dijo algo sobre los Horrocruxes".

"¿Horrocruxes?"- abrió los ojos confundida- "No, Potter no me habló de nada parecido"- se levantó- "¿Se les ofrecía algo más?"

"No..."

"Muy bien, entonces es momento de despedirnos. Tengo una reunión en media hora y el tráfico está asqueroso. M. los acompañará a la puerta. Que tengan un buen día"- les sonrió fríamente.

El elfo doméstico cumplió la orden de su señora y volvió al piso superior para limpiar. Se detuvo en el vano de la puerta.

Chelsea continuaba sentada en el mismo sitio, con la vista perdida en la otra cabecera de la mesa. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por una de sus pálidas mejillas.

La criatura mágica suspiró, que pena que una muchacha tan joven como su ama hubiese perdido tanto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

07: 46 AM

Sábado 31 de julio.

Inglaterra, Londres

Cuarto piso, Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Hermione dio un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en un incómodo sofá verde de la sala privada para medimagos.

El día apenas comenzaba y ya habían atendido a veinte magos heridos y registrado cinco muertos. Estando en ese lugar, todo parecía aún más desolador. Pero ella había elegido esa profesión porque quería ayudar.

Aún recordaba la felicidad que sintió aquel tan esperado día en que se recibió, las miradas orgullosas de sus padres, los aplausos y abrazos de sus mejores amigos.

Era tan doloroso recordarlo ahora. Había perdido a sus padres hacía ya tres meses y de sus mejores amigos sólo quedaban Ginny, Luna y Chelsea. Cada cual más esquiva que la otra.

Ginny ejercía también como medimaga, pero la desaparición de Harry y Ron la había afectado mucho, tanto así que había adelgazado alarmantemente y sus risueños ojos azules ahora estaban oscuros y afeados por las ojeras causadas por el insomnio.

Luna, quien era Inefable, era un caso aparte. Seguía como siempre, pero el perder a Ron la había cambiado, apagado. ¡Y pensar que se habían casado el día anterior a la desaparición del pelirrojo!

Chelsea era la que parecía menos afectada. Ginny se había enfadado con ella debido a esto. Al enterarse de la desaparición de los chicos, Chelsea sólo había asentido antes de decirles que debía terminar unos informes atrasados.

Un golpe la hizo abandonar sus taciturnos pensamientos.

Ginny asomó la cabeza por la puerta y para mayor extrañeza de Hermione, rió.

"¡Los encontraron!"- exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas- "¡Están vivos!"

Hermione se levantó de un salto y corrió detrás de su amiga pelirroja hacia una de las salas de mayor seguridad.

¿Vivos? Después de no hallar señal de ellos durante meses ¿Cómo era posible?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

08: 05 AM.

Sábado 31 de julio.

Inglaterra, Londres mágico.

Sala de Juntas, Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido.

En una mesa muy larga se encontraban sentadas quince personas, todas ellas Aurors de gran importancia. El motivo de la reunión era discutir los detalles del último ataque y quien la presidía era el nuevo Ministro, Perikles Kyle.

En su lugar, Chelsea masticaba un chicle Drubble mientras miraba atentamente su café. Era el cuarto de esa mañana, lo que anunciaba lo tensa que estaba. Según Hermione, si no dejaba de tomar tanta cafeína, el insomnio no terminaría jamás y sus defensas bajarían. Tal vez debería cambiar a las gaseosas muggles…

En eso estaba pensando Chelsea cuando sintió el ruido de las sillas al ser arrastradas. La maldita reunión por fin había terminado.

La morena se puso en pie y salió de la Sala de Juntas aún más irritada de lo que había entrado, esas cosas no la ayudaban a bajar su estrés.

"¡Señorita Vaughan!"- sintió la voz chillona de su secretaria antes de verla.

Chelsea maldijo en silencio y se ocultó dentro de un cubículo. Ojalá no la viera.

Bridget era un estorbo más que una ayuda. ¿Quién rayos la había contratado? Ella no estaba tan desesperada como para...Ahora recordaba: era la ahijada del Ministro anterior, ese que Potter odiaba tanto. ¡Maldito fuera el nepotismo!

"¡Señorita Vaughan, la señorita Granger le manda una misiva urgente!"- exclamó Bridget a la nada- "¡Señorita V…!"

"¡YA BASTA!"- salió de su escondite y le sacó la carta- "Tráeme un expreso doble y con mucha azúcar. Si te necesito te llamo".- _Aunque espero no hacerlo._

Y después de echarla de su cubículo, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Paz.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio y abrió el pergamino sellado. ¿Qué sería tan importante para que Hermione le hubiera escrito al Ministerio?

_Chelsea: Los chicos están vivos, los encontraron hoy a las 07:40. Ven. _

Era oficial, estaba volviéndose loca. Incineró la carta y se sentó en su sillón.

"¡BRIDGET, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CAFÉ?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

09:02 AM

Sábado 31 de julio.

Inglaterra, Londres

Cuarto piso, Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Ginny volvió a entrar a la Sala. Hermione y Luna la miraron unos instantes antes de volcar su atención en sus amigos, quienes ya habían salido de la etapa crítica gracias a la maestría de las chicas. Sólo Ron había despertado, pero estaba ocupado haciéndose mimitos con su esposa.

"¿Estás segura de que le avisaste, Herms?"

"Sí, Ginny, le mandé una carta al Ministerio apenas me enteré".

"Pues que raro, ya debería estar aquí- comentó Luna- Yo recibí la mía a la vez, ¡y llegué hace rato!"

"Debe estar ocupada, ya sabes como es- dijo Ron- Hasta que no deja todo listo, ¡no se mueve del Cuartel!"

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo volverse. Una despeinada Chelsea entró y los miró algo confundida, llevaba su infaltable taza de café en la mano. Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

"Lo siento, la idiota de Bridget se equivocó y me llevó un té".

"¿Por eso demoraste una hora?"

"Estuve discutiendo con el jefe para que la echara, pero no logré nada. Parece que es su sobrina, ¡maldito nepotismo!"- masculló mientras bebía un buen trago de café y sonreía aliviada- "Y ¿cómo están? Ah, hola, Ronald".

"Hola, Chelsea"- saludó mientras sacudía la cabeza divertido.

"Mejor, están durmiendo".

Chelsea caminaba de una camilla a la otra, mirándolos con indiferencia.

"Mm, ¿dónde los encontraron?"- se acercó a la camilla de Draco y lo miró atentamente antes de pasarle la taza de café frente a la nariz.

"En el norte de Islandia, los habían congelado en una especie de iceberg mágico.

"Interesante. Ah, una tal Madame…algo, dijo que ingresaron a quince heridos más. Creo que era Madame... ¿Brigadier?

"¿Bri...?- las dos chicas salieron apresuradas, se veían muy pálidas.

"¿Qué pasó?- inquirió sin interés.

"Es la Directora del hospital. Voy a buscar un café, ¿te traigo uno?

"No, gracias, ya tengo éste- señaló su taza.

Luna salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con los cuatro Aurors.

"Voy a dormir un poco- Ron se echó en la cama y empezó a roncar.

"Fantástico. Afortunados son algunos- se sentó junto a la camilla de Harry- Hola, Potter, no es un placer verte.

La expresión del chico no cambió en lo mínimo.

"Veo que para ti tampoco. Oye, no he podido despedir a Bridget, está por volverme loca del todo. Ah, feliz cumpleaños. Te hubiese traído un regalo pero sabes que nunca sé que regalar, así que después te lo compras, ¿trato?

Tampoco hizo nada. Como si le fuera a contestar, pensó amargamente.

Bebió de su taza otra vez. Bueno, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Tenía que preparar su equipaje para una misión a Rusia. ¡Con lo que amaba el verano inglés!

"Nos vemos, chicos. Cualquier cosa, estoy en alguna parte de Rusia congelándome el…alma.

Chelsea salió de la habitación y en el camino se detuvo en una sala privada donde estaban las chicas atendiendo.

La Auror golpeó la puerta antes de asomar la cabeza.

"Hermione, Ginny, los chicos siguen durmiendo. Yo me tengo que ir a una misión, vengo en cosa de un mes...

"¿Y Harry?- la pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿No...?

"Potter puede cuidarse solito, Ginny. Nos vemos en un mes.

Y mandándoles besos cerró la puerta y desapareció del hospital.

Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione con una ceja alzada.

"¿Cómo fue que me dijiste la otra vez? "Chelsea NO es una insensible, sólo está en shock por perder a los chicos". Bueno, ahora mismo están aquí y ella sigue siendo la misma vaca egoísta de siempre ¿no crees?"- comentó antes de salir.

Hermione no pudo más que negar con la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de autora:**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Les cuento: este va a ser un fic de esos que uno actualiza cuando se ilumina. Lo escribo por simple diversión, para entretenerme mientras viajo. Espero les guste el desarrollo de los personajes, que creo que hasta el momento es lo principal. Me gustaría saber si les gusta, así que dejen reviews, igual para señalarme defectos. Muchos saludos, Ice..

P.d: La descripción de Chelsea vendrá pronto (ya me comentaron que me la olvidé, no lo hice).


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Everything**

**Capítulo 2: **

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.

01: 15 PM

Viernes 10 de setiembre.

Inglaterra, Londres.

Grosvenor Square, Mayfair.

Finalmente había regresado de su misión en Rusia, la que le había tomado más de lo previsto debido a unos graves ataques mortífagos en Siberia.

Estaba molida. Se había quebrado el brazo izquierdo y dislocado el hombro del mismo lado, todo gracias a un Crucio mal dirigido. Los medimagos habían hecho lo posible en el poco tiempo que Chelsea había logrado permanecer en la enfermería, antes de volver a ser llamada a combate.

Cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras, haciendo muecas cada vez que movía la zona dañada. Deberían haber hecho el comedor en la primera planta, pensó al detenerse un momento para descansar, ¿por qué le costaba tanto subir?

Apenas entró al mentado comedor, sintió un mareo. Eso no era nada nuevo, pero mejor llamaba a M. Si se moría, prefería que alguien se enterara.

"¡M!- la voz le salió más ronca de lo normal, volvió a sentir náuseas.

Todo alrededor se puso de un blanco inmaculado. Eso no podía ser nada bueno…

"Bienvenida a casa, ama. ¿Le sucede algo?- inquirió el elfo al verla sostenerse contra el vano de la puerta- ¿Ama?

Chelsea se desmayó antes de golpearse contra el piso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

07:15 PM

Sábado 11 de setiembre.

Inglaterra, Londres

Cuarto piso, Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Se encontraba acostada en una habitación privada, rodeada por un montón de ramos de flores y por una muy irritada castaña, la cual era su posible próxima víctima.

Después de pasar un día en observación, sin poder tomar un solo sorbo de café, Chelsea estaba sopesando la idea de torturar a Hermione hasta la locura.

"...fue debido al fuerte estrés que has sufrido- Hermione miró a su mejor amiga pensativa- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste correctamente?

"¿Te refieres a la calidad del sueño o a la cantidad de horas?- inquirió Chelsea prestándole más atención al jugo de frutas que sorbía.

"A la cantidad de horas. Y no hagas ese ruido molesto.

"¿A qué te refieres?- volvió a sorber de la cajita vacía.

"¡A que dejes de sorber, hombre!

"Ah, ser más clara- desvaneció la cajita- En cuanto a eso de dormir, creo que no he dormido más de tres horas seguidas en el último año. No tengo tiempo…

"Porque no quieres tenerlo- miró frustrada la nueva cajita de jugo que la chica había aparecido. ¡Había creado un monstruo!

"Claro que sí, pero mi trabajo me exige mucho. No por nada soy la mejor Auror del Ministerio- bromeó.

"Y la persona más humilde del mundo- comentó sarcásticamente Harry Potter mientras entraba. Chelsea chasqueó la lengua y siguió sorbiendo su jugo ruidosamente- Vine a por los informes de ayer, ¿los tienes en casa?

Hermione los miró incrédula antes de encogerse de hombros y salir de la Sala, ella no pensaba meterse en los líos de esos dos.

Harry la miró divertido y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Chelsea seguía dando cuenta de su jugo, ignorándolo de plano.

"Luces terrible- dijo él como para iniciar una conversación.

La chica miró fijamente a la pared de enfrente y volvió a sorber su jugo. Después de diez minutos y de otra cajita, ninguno había emitido palabra, sólo el tic-tac de un reloj rompía la monotonía del ambiente.

El moreno suspiró y jugó con un anillo de oro muy antiguo que llevaba en su mano derecha. Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando ella se comportaba así.

Se removió incómodo en la silla. Por Merlín, hacía tres años que se conocían, habiendo entrado a trabajar al Ministerio el mismo mes y, después de pasar por tantas misiones juntos, debería de saber manejarla. Tal vez, si no fuera tan bipolar, las cosas serían más fáciles. Clavó sus ojos verdes en ella. Se palmeó la espalda mentalmente para darse ánimos.

"No sabes cómo te extrañé, nena- comentó mirando por la ventana.

Ella no contestó, pero lo miró indignada. Esto causó la risa masculina, Chelsea bufó.

Harry se puso en pie y sacó la varita del bolsillo. Hizo aparecer un paquete y fue a mirar por la ventana. Escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta del baño al cerrarse.

Diez minutos después, Chelsea volvió a la habitación luciendo tan elegante como siempre. Harry la miró indiferente y le abrió la puerta de la habitación, aprovechando a mirar el panorama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

07:41 PM

Sábado 11 de setiembre.

Inglaterra, Londres.

Grosvenor Square, Mayfair.

La llegada de su ama puso a M. tan contento que el elfo doméstico casi inunda el recibidor con sus lagrimones.

Después de agradecerle su ayuda y de tranquilizarlo, Chelsea subió con cuidado al tercer piso, algo malhumorada por ser tan intensamente vigilada por el moreno.

"Estoy bien, "papá"- dijo entrando a la habitación principal y quitándose los zapatos con no poco alivio.

"Y por eso estuviste en observación, ¿no?

"¡Qué gracioso, Potter!- se burló quitándose los corchetes y el moño.

"Ya sé que adoras tenerme aquí, nena, así que no inventes- se descalzó y se echó en la cama. Era bueno estar en casa.

"Obvio, casi no puedo creer el honor que me concedes- terminó de peinarse el cabello y se desmaquilló.

"¿A quién no le gustaría tener a alguien tan famoso como yo en su casa?- bromeó sacándose la camisa- O mejor, en su cama.

"Pues no lo sé, ¿a mí?- aventuró con sorna.

"No lo creo- la observó fijamente mientras Chelsea se desnudaba y se ponía el camisón. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Un almohadón le dio en pleno rostro.

"¿Te crees que después de haberte borrado del mapa, te voy a dejar tocarme como si nada? ¡Estás rayado!- se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

Chelsea sintió que él se levantaba y terminaba de quitarse la ropa.

"Que duermas bien, nena- Harry se acostó y la abrazó estrechamente.

"Ya te mataré mañana a primera hora, Potter- sonrió mientras olía su perfume. Antes muerta que admitir que lo había extrañado.

"Promesas, promesas- sonrió besándole la cabeza- Te amo, nena.

"Apuesto que yo más- replicó antes de quedarse dormida.

Por primera vez en más de un año, volvió a dormir como un bebé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

07: 29 AM.

Lunes 13 de setiembre

Inglaterra, Londres mágico.

Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido.

La noticia de que Potter y sus amigos habían aparecido y que volvían a trabajar ese mismo día recorrió todo el Ministerio de Magia. Era una buena noticia.

Aunque no la mejor que Harry Potter había recibido en su vida, considerando que cuando la lechuza llegó a la casa, él estaba muy ocupado teniendo su usual pelea mañanera con Chelsea. La noticia le había hecho olvidar la línea de la discusión y había perdido miserablemente.

Con el mismo mal humor, salió del ascensor en el piso indicado y se dirigió a su cubículo, que ya había sido re-acondicionado. Saludó a sus amigos y varios conocidos por el camino. Otra vez al trabajo, cómo lo había extrañado.

"¡Señor Potter!- la voz chillona de Bridget le perforó los oídos.

Haciéndose el que no había oído nada, cosa imposible, Harry fue hasta la máquina de café y se sirvió uno bien cargado, escondiéndose detrás del artefacto.

"¡Señorita Vaughan!- exclamó Bridget al ver salir a Chelsea del ascensor.

La Auror la miró un momento antes de dirigirse a la máquina de café. A mitad de camino se volvió y convocó un jugo de frutas, con mucho hielo según observó el divertido moreno.

"¡Señorita Va...!

"¡Cállate, Bridget!- miró a Harry un buen minuto antes de meterse en su cubículo.

Harry sonrió, pero un segundo después lo obvio lo golpeó: ¡Chelsea le había señalado a la secretaria dónde estaba! ¡Maldita tramposa!

Pero eso no se quedaría así, se prometió malicioso.

Entró a su cubículo y miró a su alrededor. TODO estaba lleno de pergaminos con cintas rojas, señal de que eran trabajos pendientes. ¡Cómo odiaba el papeleo! Si antes Voldemort no lo había molestado lo suficiente, ahora sí que era personal.

Recién a medianoche pudo terminar la mitad, no con poco esfuerzo. Seguro era el único pobre diablo que tenía trabajo hasta tan tarde. Si sería triste, que hasta Chelsea se había ido.

Se puso su capa y desapareció las decenas de vasos de café que había tomado ese día, junto a los restos del pollo frito que había almorzado, el croissant que no había terminado en la merienda y la mitad de un sándwich de la cena. Con razón Ron se quejaba de la mala comida de la cantina.

Apagó la luz y salió al pasillo, como había sospechado, no quedaba nadie.

Con un suspiro, se marchó a casa. Si llegaba más tarde, Chelsea lo iba a matar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

00:21 AM.

Martes 14 de setiembre

Inglaterra, Londres.

Grosvenor Square, Mayfair.

Chelsea dejó de hacer zapping y se levantó del sofá. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

El sonido de un coche estacionándose frente a la casa respondió su pregunta. Abrió la puerta de la salita y miró como su esposo cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"Hola, extraño- saludó mientras que se le acercaba.

"Hola, bonita- le sonrió mientras se sacaba la capa- ¿Vas a matarme ahora o no?

"Supongo que ahora es tan bueno momento como cualquier otro- sacó la varita y se puso en posición de combate.

Harry resopló y también sacó su varita. Esperaba no estar demasiado oxidado.

"Si gano, me perdonas por no avisarte antes de irme a esa misión"

"Lo pensaré"- Ya lo había perdonado, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a admitirlo, ¿sino dónde quedaba su orgullo Slytherin? Levantó su varita- "Avada…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de autora:

Un capítulo corto porque el siguiente es largo. Espero que les guste.

Gracias a amy_malfoy, Alejandro Potter, tukuchi y Dark Treat por sus reviews y/o agregar Only Everything a sus favoritos o alertas.

De nuevo, trataré de poner en práctica lo recomendado…


End file.
